Goodbye isn't the End
Third generation short story by MidnightCollies This takes place in late third generation (when most of the third gen pups are teens), just a warning- this story contains a mention of death. It also may mess up your feels, read at your own risk!! XD not gonna lie, I kinda teared up while writing this TwT Based around the shepherd family, mainly AJ and Fletcher~ As the rain pitter pattered throughout Adventure Bay, the sounds of sad howls could be heard from the Lookout. Not many days ago, Chase and the rest of the German Shepherd family lost one of their beloved family members. None other than Fletcher. Ever since last Tuesday, the day he died, things had been at a standstill. His four children barely making a sound or talking to anyone outside their pups or family members, his siblings mourning the death of their big brother, and every other relation sitting in sorrow and wondering, "how could he be gone...?" "Mommy..?" A little pup whispered, turning to his mother who was lying in a dog bed, snuggling his big sister. Soda lifted her head, her cheeks tear stained from crying each night. She smiled half heartedly at her young son, who sat at the window still waiting for his grandfather to show up. "Yes, sweetheart..?" Soda sniffled, being careful not to wake up her sleeping daughter. "When will grandpa come back..? I miss him.." The little pup said sadly, crawling up to his mother and snuggling into her side. A few tears streamed down Sodas face yet again, she turned to her son, the only words she could find were, "I do too, sweetheart...." Ace Jr looked at his mother and then back out the window, curling up and remembering the last time he saw his grandpa. ~������~ "Daddy? Where are we going? Where's mommy?" A sleepy Hershey asked from her place on her fathers back, AJ ran along side them, sticking close to his fathers heels. Hershel didn't say a word, he just ran as fast as he could. The three of them burst into a room, which was filled with all of AJs cousins, aunts, uncles and his mother. Then out of the corner of his eye, the little pup spotted his grandpa, lying on his side in his bed. His eyes were droopy and his ears hung low, his breathing heavy. "Grandpa...!" He said quietly walking up to his grandfather, waiting for him to respond. Fletcher slowly raised his head up a little, wrapping a paw around his grandson and pulling him into his fluff. AJ smiled, tail wagging faster as he giggled and cuddled his grandpa. "How you doing, Squirt?" Fletcher chuckled as he coughed a little, looking down at his grandson affectionately. "Grandpa, why is everyone crying? What's happened?" The little pup asked his grandfather. Fletcher smiled. "Nothing son, they're just upset cause grandpas gonna be going away for a while~ I might not be back for a long time Acey." Fletcher explained. The little pups expression saddened slightly. "Where are you going grandpa? I'll miss you..." The little pup asked in a whisper, whimpering slightly as he curled up under his grandfathers chin. Fletcher raised up his gaze, looking at his brother and sister, Harper completely drowning in tears almost. "Don't worry kiddo.. You'll see me again soon... But until then you have to promise me that you'll look after your aunts and uncles and your mother, since I can't be around to do that anymore." Fletcher said as he looked at his pups, who were spluttering and sniffling as the tears streamed down all four of their faces. He then looked back at his brother and sister. Stretching out a paw, which Harper took in hers. "Harper, you and Chase have to look after my family now.." Harper nodded, more tears spilling down her cheeks. Chase let out a broken hearted sigh, then smiled at his brother. "You'll take good care of them, won't you Acey?" He smiled. "You bet I will grandpa! I won't let you down!" The small puppy cheered. Fletcher lay his head back down, taking one last look at each member of his family before letting his eyes slowly shut. His breathing getting quieter and quieter until....... It stopped..... The whole room lowered their heads, having a moment of silence. Some ran out to cry while others simply waited there, breaking down on the spot. Ace Jr cuddled into his grandfather's fluff, clueless as to what had happened. "I promise grandpa..." He whispered. ~������~ So now the little pup lay there, cuddling his mother and slowly drifting off to sleep. He closed his eyes and began to snooze, his mind soon coming alive with dreams. In his dream, he was back at the spot he last saw his grandfather. Except there was no one there. Little AJ was alone in the room. He looked around frantically, becoming slightly frightened. "Well well if it isn't my best grandson, I've missed you kiddo.." Ace's ears perked up. He turned around to see his grandpa, standing there smiling down at him. "Grandpa! You're back! We've missed you, all of us! Everyone's been sad since you left... But you're back now!" The little pup said with glee as he hugged his grandfather's leg. Fletcher let out a sigh. "Acey... I can't come back. My time is over... My home is no longer my home anymore. All of my family have families of their own. They're sad now but.. They'll be okay. You have to heal them now Acey, my last words to you.. Do you remember them?" He asked AJ. Ace Jr looked to him with a hurt expression, slightly confused. He wasn't coming back, he couldn't understand why not. "Y-yeah... I promised you I'd take care of everyone cause you can't anymore.." He whimpered, his eyes filling with tears. "B-but grandpa I don't understand! W-what happened?! W...where did you go...?" He said as tears streamed down his little face, he clung onto his grandpa tighter. Fletcher teared up, bending down and licking Ace's forehead. "I went into your heart and memories Acey. I'm no longer in Adventure Bay, but that doesn't mean I'm not always beside you. I'm right here- I'm always here for you." he said, gently poking the little pups chest causing him to giggle. "I'll always be in there, so whenever you feel alone, whenever you feel like grandpas gone, just listen to your heart and you won't be so lonely." "I will grandpa... Will I ever see you again..?" "Sure you will kiddo~ I have to go now Ace, but you remember what I told you.." He said. Ace nodded, Fletcher giving him one last loving kiss on his forehead and hugging him tight, he then pulled back, tears in his eyes as he began to walk towards a bright light. That was the last Ace saw of his grandpa, that was the last anyone did. After a couple weeks everything started to get better, his family brightened up again. Fletcher was not forgotten though, because like he told little Ace, he was always there in their heart and memories~ ~�� The End ��~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Short stories Category:Death of an OC character occurs Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family Category:MidnightCollies' Story